


Summer Under Your Skin

by JKL_FFF



Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Camping, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parapines, Talking, implied - Freeform, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL_FFF/pseuds/JKL_FFF
Summary: Created as a result of a smut prompt on Tumblr(which can be found here:https://jkl-fff.tumblr.com/post/184996044484/smut-prompts)44. “Are you jerking off?”“Uh, n-no! I was just—”“Want some help?”Pairing: ParaNorman (so Norman and Neil …with some implied ParaPines, because I’m me)
Relationships: Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines, Norman Babcock/Neil Downe
Series: Smut Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886761
Kudos: 7





	Summer Under Your Skin

It wasn’t _technically_ summer, since there was still a week of school left to go. Yet it _was_ as well, because everybody could feel it in the air. Not _just_ in the warmth and the brightness of the sunlight, not _just_ in the aromas of cut grass and barbecuing meat, not _just_ in the jangling of near or distant ice cream trucks. No, there was _something else_ that everybody—every _body_ —could just feel in the air that was indescribably and inescapably summer.

Like a tingling energy that got under your skin and made you itch to be outside and itch to feel alive, too.

Which was why Norman and Neil were already spending every night they could having a “camping” sleepover in Neil’s backyard. And was also why Norman couldn’t ever stop thinking about their families’ upcoming trip across the country to Oregon … about all the friends waiting for them there … about _the one friend_ waiting for _him_ there … Norman thought about him during school while surrounded by other people … Norman thought about him when at home and completely alone (even from Ghosts) … Now Norman thought about him while in a tent with Neil, his best friend, stretched out not three feet away …

It was maddening. Because he couldn’t _ever_ stop thinking about him, Norman felt like his whole body was going to burst with that tingling, summertime vitality _all the time_. His skin felt too warm but also felt goosebump-sensitive in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature _all the time_. His heart and mind both felt like they were racing in a way that had nothing to do with fear _all the time_. And his dick, well … that felt like it was made of hot brass _all the time_.

Absolutely maddening. Norman had to do _something_ —had to somehow stop himself thinking about him … But how, he wondered, do you make your body stop tingling with life? How do you make your skin stop itching with flashes of warmth? How do you make your heart and your mind stop revving up after just a thought? How do you make your dick stop—

“Mmmaybe I can do something about _that_ , at least…”

Norman looked sideways. Neal was turned away from him, but seemed to be asleep—breathing deep and slow and regular … In a flash, Norman decided to do it. He reached down inside his own sleeping bag, down inside his shorts, and wrapped a hand around his pulsing dick. That first stroke felt so good, he even gasped. The second and the third were just as good, too, and before long he’d set a steady a rhythm of pumping and panting.

But then Neil shifted, and both rhythms froze. Fricative! Had the sounds woken him up? Or … _Fracking_! Had he not been fully asleep? No! _FECUND IDIOT_! He’d been _breathing_ , not _snoring_! He never actually fell asleep at all!

“Mnngh … Y’jerkin’ off over there or something bud?” Neil mumbled dozily.

“Uh, n- _no_! I was just—”

“Wan’ some help?”

“… _what_.” Norman’s voice was just a squeak.

Neil shook himself back to full wakefulness, rolled over (now not two feet away), and looked his best friend square in the face. “Asked if you want some help. Do you?”

“… _what_?”

“Heh. Think I haven’t noticed how, um, you’re getting more and more … _excited_ the closer we get to our Oregon trip? Think I don’t know how excited you are to see him again? Course I have; you’re my best bud.” He sidled closer (less than one foot away). “And _that’s_ why I’m offering you some _help_ right now.”

“… _what_?!”

Neil licked his lips. “Tell you what: I’m gonna start doing … some _stuff_ ; you tell me stop, and I’ll stop. But if you _don’t_ tell me stop, well … I’m just gonna keep going.”

To Norman’s disbelief, he then heard his sleeping bag being unzipped from the outside. Then Neil drew up entirely beside him (zero—repeat, _zero_!—feet away), and he felt Neil’s hand slip down inside the sleeping bag, down inside his shorts, and wrap around his throbbing dick. That first stroke felt so amazing, Norman even moaned. The second and the third were just as amazing, too, and he couldn’t help but wonder what made it so much better when Neil did it. Maybe there really was such a thing as “magic fingers”.

And then he felt Neil’s warm breath against his neck and ear, the tickle of a whisper, and an awakening of newfound pleasure went through Norman’s whole body. “Go ahead and just … think about _him_ ,” Neil instructed. “Picture his face and hair and body … Imagine him _naked_ … _for you_ … You can even pretend it’s _him_ right here right now doing _this_ to you … if you want … Doing _more_ than this, if you want … Go ahead and just think about him now … and _everything_ you want him to do to you …”

“Nnngh- _Neil_!”

“Sssh, I gotcha … Sssh …”

“Neil, d’you … d’ _you_ want … some _help_ , too?”

“W-wha?” Neil faltered in his rhythm.

In that moment, Norman turned—face to face with his best friend, so close he could’ve counted each individual freckle—to stammer, “G-gonna start doing some s- _stuff_. Tell me stop, I’ll st-stop. But if you d- _don’t_ tell me stop … _I’m gonna keep going_! Okay?!”

“… Okay—”

Norman was already unzipping Neil’s sleeping bag. He reached inside it, reached inside Neil’s shirt to run down his chest and belly—so soft, so warm, so … so _unbelievably sexy_ —until his hand was … _there_! Neil’s shorts. _On top_ of Neil’s shorts, meaning on top of _Neil’s crotch_! On top of _the throbbing hardness_ —yeah, it _was_ a throbbing hardness, _just like Norman’s own_!—in Neil’s shorts!

“Hhhhho, bud, that— _mmmyeah_!”

And that was that. Something in Norman went off like a train whistle, then he (and Neil, too, after a few seconds of stunned but ecstatic incredulity) went into a kind of sexual frenzy of clumsy strokes and sloppy kisses. Five minutes later (because they were both pent up teenagers that hadn’t yet developed any kind of sexual stamina), both of them lay together side by side. Out of their sleeping bags, out of their clothes, and out of breath.

“… That was … _wow_ …”

“Heh. Yeah …” Looking at his best friend, Norman asked, “So, uh, I thought … you’re s-straight?”

“I _am_!” Neil retorted, perhaps a little defensively. “ _You_ like him, and _I_ like his sister.”

“Oh, c-cool. But, um … What about, y’know, j-just _now_? That wasn’t exactly … er …”

After a moment’s consideration, Neil shrugged. “Guess you’re the exception.”

For some reason, that statement filled Norman up with so much bliss that he couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah?”

“Ha! Yeah!”

“D-does that mean, um, you’ll h- _help_ _me_ again? Like, n-next time I can’t stop thinking about him?”

“Sure. Why not? We’re best buds, after all.”

“Then n-next time you can’t stop thinking about his sister, I’ll h- _help_ _you_ , too.”

Neil looked over to meet Norman’s eyes. Softly, he whispered, “I think I’d like that …”


End file.
